


Another Chance

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: AU, Community: 30kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laguna roots for the underdog and gives Seifer a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a fan for unusual pairings. was suppose to be part of the Comm: 30kisses on LJ prompts, but my muses bailed.

There was a sneaking suspicion that everything about this relationship would be done via trial and error. It was not one of the wisest ways to go about things, but unfortunately it was the only option that was available to them right now. It might be the only one for a while.

Between the two men they had more than enough issues; some of them weren't as well hidden as others. Trust was high on the list for both the blond and the casually dressed president.

Laguna, when confronted about this issue, would laugh and say that he was just doing business or that he was just trying to keep part of his life private. Kiros knew different; knew that while he gave a friendly face to the public and staff, the idea of opening himself up to another human was harder than facing a red dragon without magic, which he already had done.

Kiros first noticed that his friend started to emotionally withdraw after Raine's death; a death he had no control over but would blame himself daily for. It seemed like it was at his prompting that Kiros left. 

The older man was hesitant despite the stirring he felt, a stirring that he only once felt with Raine. Seifer Almasy was the Sorceress's Knight; he was the man who flew the Lunatic Pandora through his city, who committed heinous acts and in the end, lost everything.

Raine once told Laguna that "everyone deserves a second chance and sometimes more than that, and of course kindness." Those words were taken to heart and the former solider tried to use it as a guide for his life.

And there he stood, the tall blond man who desperately needed another chance. The older man walked up to him and looked into his eyes. 

"Seifer, I’m one who supports the underdog and I want you to know that I won't turn you away."

Green eyes went wide in disbelief for a moment. "Re-really?" Relief flooded through his eyes as the older man nodded.

The relief the president seen made him smile and feel slightly giddy. Giddy enough to lean up and give him a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
